Wash My Sins Away
by Lime Daiquiri
Summary: On sunday nights Allen has a secret rendezvous in the Black Order's communal bath.


Disclaimer: I own nothing

Written for dgmkinkmeme prompt Bathing; Allen has to aid Kanda to take a nice warm bath.

**Wash My Sins Away**

Throughout the Black Order Headquarters there were several shower rooms and private baths that could be used at any person's convenience, provided that the were free of course. However aside from these washrooms there was also a room fitted with a communal bath. Open to men on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, and women on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays and lastly reserved for the exorcists alone on Sundays (women before 4pm, men after). Users could only use the bath on the days open to their gender; mixed users were strictly forbidden, there was to be no malicious behaviour or pranks within the room and users were expected to first wash themselves using the facets that lined one wall of the room before entering the bath.

While some Order members were too shy to stray in this public forum many other order members were only too eager to use the communal bath as a place to relax and relieve tension from the ongoing fight against the Noah and their akuma. The room receiving a steady flow of users from morning till the late evening keeping mind of the rules of the communal bath, and by dinnertime the room was normally deserted.

It was a Sunday night and the last occupant of the communal bath room had left several hours ago, although the room remained warm and the bath water heated. In the stillness the door was pushed open and a white-haired exorcist entered the room, his figure creating eerie shadows in the low lamp light. He scanned the room checking if anyone else was present, even though it was already 10 at night and most people were already resting in their own rooms, or if they were part of the science department hard at work, it was just another part of Allen's Sunday night routine. Satisfied with the state of the room he closed the door.

His shoes were removed, placed onto the shoe rack and he stepped further into the room. He walked forward on the terracotta tiles, to the clothes pegs and bench where he dropped his towel and began to undress. On the adjacent wall facets, wash stools and buckets lined the wall with the occasional cubby hole that held soap and other washing essentials. Directly in front of him stood an octagonal marble dais that barely reached his knees, the heated stone used primarily for lounging in the warm room. Further down, the communal bath took up half of the space in the room, a raised step segregating it from the rest of the room, with a couple more steps on the other side leading the customer down into the bath. Submerged in water, embedded tile covered stone provided seating around the parameter of the bath.

Finished undressing Allen picked up his washcloth and approached the facets, filling a bucket with water to his desired temperature. A smaller bowl was then used to tip the water over his body and he sat down on one of the stools to scrub himself clean, lathering up his washcloth with the soap provided. Thoroughly cleansed Allen emptied the bucket of any remaining water and laid his wash cloth over it before moving to the bath and settling down on the tiled seating. Leaning back, arms outstretched along the rim of the bath wall Allen relaxed into the water's pleasant heat, closing his eyes he listened intently for the next step of this Sunday ritual.

Five minutes later and he was not surprised to hear the door open and click close - locked, shoes thrown haphazardly onto the rack, light footsteps and the sound of clothing rustling as the other occupant proceeded to undress. Allen remained seated, eyes closed while his companion replicated his own movements from when he'd first entered the room with the exception of the locked door. A few moments later and the sound of running water prompted Allen to get up, rising from the bath he moved confidently back towards the facets and the room's other occupant who was studiously watching his bucket fill with water, his long black hair a curtain covering his face.

Bending the long-haired man plunged the bowl into the water, raised it above his head and tipped; drenching his hair and wetting his skin. By the time his hand had reached down and pulled up another bowl of water Allen had reached his side. Gently he pushed black hair to one side; uncovering the man's shoulder so he could lay a chaste kiss on the wet skin as he lifted the bowl into his own hands without any resistance. Raising the bowl he tipped the water down the back of Kanda's head, soaking his hair completely, another kiss on the man's shoulder and he dropped the bowl into the bucket and turned the facets, halting the flow of water.

Silence reigned in the room, no words passing between the two exorcists and Allen slid a hand over the rough skin of Kanda's hand, holding him firmly he led him over to the stone dais and lowered him to sit on the edge, dark eyes watching him intently. Quickly he returned to retrieve the bucket full of water, his washcloth and a bar of soap, setting them down next to Kanda on the warm stone. Unasked, Kanda spread his legs wider, allowing Allen to stand between them, his head tilted back slightly, and eyes fixed to the younger exorcists face. Both of the exorcists' faces remaining impassive the whole time. Dunking the washcloth into the water Allen lathered up the soap onto the cloth, unmindful of Kanda's stare.

All their movements set in a familiar pattern repeated time after time without fail every Sunday when both exorcists were located in headquarters. Their routine started so long ago Allen couldn't even remember how it had come into place. But their time alone, confined to this room, defied their conventional behaviour, full of tenderness and caring that would not be acceptable between the two exorcists anywhere else. The meetings a secret from the rest of the Order, and if Reever had caught them once vacating the room he had never asked why they were using the bath in the dead of the night when they should already be tucked up in bed.

Setting the soap back down Allen picked up Kanda's right hand, he always started with the right hand, and placing a soft kiss on the knuckles he carefully began to rub the soapy cloth across Kanda's skin. With firm but tender caresses Allen slid the washcloth across wet skin, up Kanda's arm, over his shoulder, moving to his other shoulder and down the connecting arm, down to hardened hands and long fingers.

Next he would approach the longhaired exorcist's muscular chest and torso, the cloth moving in circular motions. Kanda leaned backwards resting on his elbows, giving Allen better access. A slight nudge and Allen moved back out of the v of Kanda's legs, allowing Kanda to turn and sit sideways legs drawn up onto the dais, hands braced against stone helping him stay upright, hair drawn over his shoulder leaving his back completely bare.

Watching Kanda's body move with unconcealed admiration Allen climbed up onto the dais behind Kanda and continued with his task, Kanda's dark eyes still looking at him over his shoulder. The washcloth moved down Kanda's back leaving a trail of soap bubbles in its wake, over strong hips and firm buttocks and stilled. Kanda moved again, turning back on to his bottom and sliding further on to the dais. He leaned back, elbows bent, bracing the weight of his upper body on his arms, his feet flat on stone, knees bent, and legs spread invitingly, slick black hair pooling on the dais behind him.

Taking the bait Allen positioned himself between Kanda's legs, a noticeable hitch in both their breathing. The washcloth was in motion again, sliding over the taut muscle in Kanda's thigh, a kiss pressed against Kanda's knee and the washcloth continued its journey down to Kanda's foot and on to his other foot. This time the cloth was moving lazily upwards an air of expectancy in its final few sweeps, drawing up Kanda's inner thigh to stop at the junction of his leg. Kanda's laboured breathing filling the room, his eyes daring, willing Allen to continue as they locked eyes.

Not breaking their gaze Allen surrendered to Kanda's wish and Kanda's eyes closed with relief at the first touch, the first slide of friction, a moan escaping his lips. But his relief was short lived when the touch was quickly withdrawn, his eyes snapping open to look incredulously at his white-haired lover, whose only reply was a salacious smirk.

It was at this point their routine was open to variation, sometimes Allen would give in, working Kanda till he was panting and spent in his hands, and sometimes he would ignore Kanda's pleas altogether, teasing him to the older exorcist's breaking point. Different positions, different touches, an exploration of each other's bodies that would bring pleasure and satisfaction to them both.

Tonight Allen choose to cast the washcloth aside, dragging the bucket of water closer to their current position on the dais and Kanda scowled to convey his discontent at the new turn of events. Ignoring Kanda, Allen picked up the bowl pouring water over Kanda's chest, rinsing off all traces of soap. Glaring unhappily Kanda lay back against the warm stone, knowing from previous experience not to expect anything more until Allen was done rinsing his body clean.

Bowl returned to the bucket and Allen smiled tenderly down at his irate lover, Kanda glared back sorely. Giving Kanda's leg a firm squeeze Allen jumped off the dais and disappeared from Kanda's view. A few moments later and he was back, a small bottle of oil held in one hand and Kanda's legs straightened, another invite that Allen took immediately, moving to lean over Kanda and place soft kisses along his jaw. He nuzzled Kanda's neck, moving up to his cheek and then nipping lightly at the longhaired exorcist's ear, all the while carefully opening the bottle of oil and generously lubricating his fingers. A nudge and Kanda complied to the unspoken demand, spreading his legs wider so Allen could reach further down and brush a finger against puckered skin.

A hard nip at Kanda's earlobe and the first finger slipped in slowly, soon to be joined by a second and a third, stretching and scissoring. Kanda's hands gripped Allen's shoulders hard, almost painfully and Allen paused in his ministrations, Kanda head bowed, his laboured breaths hitting Allen's neck sporadically. A light kiss on Allen's collarbone was Kanda's signal to continue until his thrusting fingers were causing Kanda to hold him tighter for a different reason. Another nuzzle, a kiss on the cheek and Kanda's responding kiss on Allen's shoulder and then Allen was withdrawing his fingers. Sitting up he grabbed the oil, taking what he needed before he discarded it again and lubricated his cock with deft swipes. Turning back to Kanda he guided him to sit up and directing him with soft touches.

Understanding Allen's commands Kanda eagerly moved on to hands and knees, head down, ass up, legs spread ready. A hand splayed across his left ass cheek, the thumb pressed near his crevice pulling the skin taut and Allen's hard length was pushing at Kanda's entrance, slowly inching its way in, every moment felt keenly by both men. A final push and Allen was seated complete inside, trying to catch his breath as Kanda's heat pulsed around him. Beneath him Kanda desperately drew in ragged breaths and he waited half on edge for Kanda's breathing to even out slightly.

Giving a shallow thrust Allen tentatively tested his lover and at no sign of resistance or pain Allen pulled out again, further, slower and thrust in deeper and Kanda moaned in appreciation. Finally able to give in Allen lost himself in Kanda's body, letting out his own noises of appreciation, building momentum as his thrusts grew harder, faster, deeper, a steady flow of noises indicating that his efforts were greatly appreciated.

When Kanda resorted to calling out his name, his real name, not the unwanted nickname he'd been saddled with, in desperate pleas Allen knew Kanda was close and reached round to fist Kanda's cock. Then Kanda was crying out his name, spilling his seed in Allen's hand while his sphincter clamped wonderfully tighter around Allen's cock and a few thrusts later Allen was cumming deep inside Kanda's willing body.

Completely spent Allen fell forward, slumping on Kanda's worn out body but Allen's weight was too much and both exorcists were suddenly sliding down onto stone, fighting to control their breath.

First to recover, Kanda shoved his elbow backwards, connecting with Allen's side, conveying his view on their current position. Allen ignored him, running a hand up and down Kanda's side to sooth him. Kanda grunted in annoyance but made no further attempt to dislodge his lover. However with their bodies slick with sweat and other bodily fluids Allen didn't rest for long, hauling his body upright, the washcloth was hastily snatched up and run over heated skin, followed by a rainfall of water from the bowl. A pat on Kanda's backside to tell him he was done and Kanda was sliding off of the wet dais without a backward glance.

Quickly and efficiently Allen set about cleaning the dais; cleaning equipment taken from a small cupboard. Out of the corner of his eye Allen could see Kanda filling up another bucket with water as he began to wash his hair.

Dais clean and cleared Allen was at Kanda's side, taking the bowl and pouring water over Kanda's head, rinsing his hair clean. On occasion Kanda would wait for Allen to wash his hair, sit on a stool and watch Allen hurriedly wipe down the abused stone; Allen in turn would take great pleasure in applying not just shampoo but also conditioner to his raven locks.

Another bowl of water was tipped over Kanda's head and when Kanda had blinked through the water Allen gave him a smile. Nodding in thanks Kanda succinctly tugged the bowl out of Allen's hands and returned the favour, washing away any last remnants of their previous activities and with a last tender touch of joined lips the two exorcists separated for another week.

Silently they towelled off and redressed, trying hard not to look at one another, another unspoken rule in their secret dalliance. Head covered with his towel Allen listened to the sound of Kanda hurriedly leaving the room and Allen's own actions slowed down as the night's activities came to a final end. Pulling the towel off his head Allen gazed at the door and wondered if there would be a time when Kanda could say his name out loud outside of their seedy meetings inside this one room. Sighing Allen shook the thoughts from his head and gathered up his items. He checked the room one last time and then made his own exit reassuring himself that next Sunday was only a week away.


End file.
